1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to call routing and more specifically to determining caller intent based on an entered subject, and subsequently routing the caller to a call destination in a non-predetermined manner.
2. Introduction
With the number of telephone connections constantly increasing, correctly connecting to another party becomes increasingly convoluted and difficult. Previous solutions to this ever-present problem include area codes, phone books listing active connections for a geographic area, and automated directories. These solutions are sufficient for many situations, but fail when the caller lacks information about the specific individual with whom they need to communicate. In such situations, the most common solution is to seek human interaction, such as an operator or customer service representative. Classically, telephone users have been able to press ‘0’ for operator assistance, with newer options evolving such as ‘411’ performing similar, albeit different functions. For example, if someone needs a drugstore in an unfamiliar location, that person could dial ‘0’ on a phone, converse with an operator, and be telephonically connected with a nearby drugstore. However, speaking with an operator is generally inefficient when compared to automated solutions.
The most common automated solution for when a caller lacks information about the specific individual with whom they need to communicate is an automated call tree, where users are presented a specific outline of selectable options, which lead to more options, and eventually to the sought after connection. For example, if a caller needs to speak with someone concerning a recently received invoice but does not know the identity of the individual who handles invoicing, that caller could call the company's automated call system. Within this system, the caller can make a choice for ‘Accounting’, followed by a choice for ‘Billing’, after which the caller will be connected to the correct individual for their particular issue. This process, like the process of communicating with a live operator, can be time consuming and inefficient, relying upon correct classification of the parties involved and a correct understanding of the caller's needs. In addition, call trees require users to follow predictable, pre-defined route paths, which can be frustrating in scenarios where the user is unfamiliar with the specific language and structure used within the call tree.